Hocus Pocus
by Ninja Master
Summary: Josh Mankey accidentally conjuries up the restless spirits of three sisters who were convicted of witchraft three hundred years ago. By lighting the Black Flame Candle freeing the Stoppable Sisters.
1. Chapter 1 Stoppable Sisters

Chapter 1 The Stoppable Sisters

Salem Village 1693. A young boy, Felix Renton is awakened in the morning for no reason. He looks around the room for his sister, Hanna. "Hanna? Hanna?" From outside he can hear the sultry voice of Ron Stoppable singing to the children of the village. Singing. "Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment…" Going outside. Hanna? Singing. "Come little children, the times come to play…" "Elijah! Elijah, has thou seen my sister, Hanna?" "Nay, but look." He points to the Stoppable cottage in the

wood where smoke comes from the chimney. "They conjure." Felix looks and sees Hanna following Ron into the woods. "Oh God, the wood!" He runs closer to the edge of the village. "Hanna!" "She's done for." Grabs Elijah by the shirt. "Not yet! You wake my father! Summon the others! Go!" Felix follows Hanna into the woods. Woods. Felix manages to fall down several hills and wades through sallow creeks to get the Stoppable home. Stoppable Cottage. "Come child." Hanna follows Ron into the house. Felix looks

in the window and sees Hanna surrounded by the Stoppable Sisters, Ron, Gil, and Kim. Kim is the leader of the sisters, she has red hair and dresses in shades of green. Gil is next, she's a little on the plump side. She has black and dresses in shades of red. Ron, is the final sister, and she seems a little dizzy. She has blonde hair and dresses in shades of purple. They are all slightly old. Hanna spots him and sits up. The sisters turn to the window but Felix ducks out of sight. Ron and Gil go and look out the front door to look for Felix, but he's hiding and they can't see him. Kim throws open a window and looks around. "Oh look, another glorious morning." Pause. Makes me sick!

Sisters!" "Yes Kimmie?" "Coming Kimmie." "Right away. Sorry." "Must have been an imp." Goes over to her spell book and talks to it like a child. "My darling, my little book. We must continue with our spell now that our guest of honor has arrived. Wake up. Wake up, darling." The book wakes up. "Yes, well come along. There you are. Gil!" "Right here, Kimmie. Right here. Sorry." To book. "Hello, hello." "I notice sister Ron isn't helping." "I lured the child here." Grabs Gil's ear. "Leave her be, she has done her chore." Let's go of Gil's ear. "You're right, I'm wrong." She and Ron make faces at each other. "All right. 'Tis time!" The book opens and

flips itself to a certain page. "There it is." Reading from book. "Bring to a full rolling bubble. Add two drops oil of boil." She moves to pick up the oil of boil but Gil is there before her. "I got it. It's heavy. You do that, I'll do this." She adds the oil of boil to the cauldron. "Six, but the hour with the herb that's red. Turn three times, pluck a hair from my head." Felix sneaks inside the cottage and watches the witches from the second floor landing. "Add a dash of fox and a dead man's toe. Oh, a dead man's toe and make

it a fresh one." Beings singing. "Dead man's toe. And a dead man's toe. Dead, dead, dead. Dead, dead, dead." Gil walks up with a bowl of toes and sniffs one. "Fresh one." She tosses it into the cauldron. Then Gil and Ron begin tossing toes at each other. Finally Kim has had enough and steps into stop them. "Will you two stop that? I need to concentrate." "Sorry." To Ron. "She needs to concentrate." She pauses and takes a sniff of the air. She can smell Felix. To herself. "Newt saliva." "I smell a child." "What does thou call that?" Points to Hanna. "A child?" "Hah! Sisters, gather round. One thing more and all is done, add a bit of thine own

tongues." They each take a bite of their own tongues and spit them into the cauldron. "Oh, Kimmie, thou art divine." "'Tis ready for testing." Takes a spoon and dips it in the potion. "One drop of this and her life will be mine." Pause. "I mean, ours." To Hanna while walking towards her with spoon. "All right, girl. Open up your mouth." "No!" The sisters look up in surprise. "A boy!" Get him you fools!" Felix manages to escape them and runs over to the cauldron. "Get away from my potion." "I got him! I knew I smelled

a boy!" Felix turns the cauldron over, and the potion spills out. "Ahhh! My potion!" "Hanna!" Felix almost reaches his sister but Kim hits him with blasts of electricity and he drops to the ground. "Kimmie? Kimmie, look." Gil points at Hanna who has somehow ingested some of the potion. Hanna's life force is glowing around her. "Sisters, prepare thy selves. 'Tis her life force. The potion works. Take my hands, we will share her!" "Oh Kimmie, how generous of thee." They go over to Hanna begin to suck away her life force. When they are through Hanna has grown very old and died. The sisters, however, are much younger now. "Sisters, behold!"

"I am beautiful! Boys will love me!" "We're younger!" Claps her hands. "But it's a start! Sisters!" The sisters begin to do a little dance. "Kim, thou art a mere spring of a girl." "Liar. But I shall be a spring forever once I suck the lives of all the children of Salem." Spots Felix. "Let's brew another batch." "You hag! There are not enough children in the world to make thee young and beautiful." "Hag?" "Uh oh." "Sisters, did you hear what he called you? Whatever should we with him?" "Let's Bar-Bq and filet him." "Hang him on a hook, and let me play with him." "No! Book. Darling come to mommy. Yes." The book floats to her. "His

punishment must be more fool some. More lingering." To book. "Dazzle me, my darling." The book flips open to some papers. "Amnesia, bunions, chill breaks, cholera. We can do better than that I think." The book flips again. "Yes, let's see what we have…oh! Perfect." She shuts the book and hands it over to Ron. "As usual. His punishment shall not be to die, but to live forever with his guilt." "As what, Kimmie? As what?" "Jump back!" They do and she begins a spell. "Twist the bone. And bend the back." Ron and Gil say "Itch-It-A-Cop-It-A Mel-A-Ka-Mys-Ti-ca" in the background. "Trim him of his baby fat. Itch-It-A- Cop-It-A Mel-A-Ka-Mys-Ti-ca. Give him fur black as black. Just…Like…This." They each hold their hands over Felix and he beings to groan with pain.


	2. Chapter 2 The Curse

Chapter 2 The Curse

He shrinks down and he been turn into a black cat. Ron goes to pet him and he swats at her. Gil and Kim laugh. And Ron smiles. Suddenly there is a pounding at the front door. The villagers have arrived. "Open! Witches! Daughters of Darkness! Open this door." "Hide the child." Gil covers Hanna with a shawl. "Witches? There are no witches here sir." "Don't get your knickers in a twist. We are just three kindly old spinster ladies." "Spending a quiet evening at home." "Sucking the life's out of little children." Kim grabs her tries to choke her. The villagers now have the sisters out by a tree. The sisters have nooses around their necks and are

standing on barrels. "Kim Stoppable." "Yes?" "I will ask thee one final time." "Yes?" "What have thou done with my son, Felix." "Felix?" Thinks about it. "Answer me!" "Well, I don't know. Cat's got my tongue." She and her sisters have a good laugh. In regards to the nose around Ron's neck. "This is terribly uncomfortable." "Sisters. Sing!" The sisters begin to sing. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Thrice I with mercury purify. And spit it up on the twelve tables." "Cover your ears! Listen to them not!" A man hold the 'book' throws it down to cove his ears and the book lands at Kim's feet. It opens up and she sees the spell that it revealed to her. "Fools!

All of you! My ungodly book speaks to you. On All Hollow's Eve when the moon is round a virgin shall summon us from under the ground. Oh, we shall be back. And the lives of all the children shall be mine." Mr. Renton gives the signal and the barrels that the sisters are standing on are kicked from under them. Felix, now a cat, goes over to his father and rubs against his leg. "Away! Away beast!" Felix gives a mournful meow. "Poor Felix Renton, neither his fatter, his mother, nor anyone else knew what become of him, those 300 years ago." Salem, Massachusetts 1993. Classroom. A room full of high school students sits listening to the teacher as

she tells them about the Stoppable sisters. "And so the Stoppable sisters were hanged by the Salem townsfolk. Now there are those who say, that on Halloween night, a black still guards the old Stoppable house. Warning off anyone who might make the witches come back to life." "Give me a break." Josh is your average teenager. He's got blond and blue eyes and wears as tie-dyed t-shirt. "Uh huh. We seem to have a skeptic in our midst. Mr. Mankey, would you care to give your California, laid back tie-dyed

point of view?" The class laughs. "Okay. Grunted that you guys here in Salem are all into these black cats and witches and stuff…" "Stuff?" "Fine. But everyone knows here that Halloween was invented by the candy companies. It's a conspiracy." "It just so happens that Halloween is based on the ancient feast called All Hollow's Eve. It's the one night of the year where the spirits of the dead can return to Earth." The class cheers and claps, and so does the teacher. "Well said, Bonnie." Josh gets up and goes over to Bonnie with a piece of paper in his hand. Hands the Bonnie the paper. "Well in case Jimmy Hendrix shows up tonight, here's my

number." The class groans and whistles. The bell rings. Bonnie takes the paper, and then gets up and leaves. "Josh, fat chance." Josh grabs his stuff and runs out of the room. School yard. Josh is on his bike heading home and he spots Bonnie so he heads over to her. "Bonnie." "Hi." "Hi. Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you in class." "You didn't." "My name is Josh Mankey." "Yeah, I know. You just moved here, huh?" "Yeah, last week." "Most have been a big change for you." "Yeah, that's for sure." "You don't like it here?" "Oh, the leaves are great, but… I don't know, it's just all this Halloween stuff. "You don't believe in it?" "What

you mean like, the Stoppable sisters? No way." "Not even on Halloween?" Smiles. "Especially not on Halloween!" Holds up a piece of paper. "Trick or treat!" She hands him the papers and walks off. He opens it only to see that she's written down his phone number and given it back to him. Cemetery. Josh rides through the graveyard and he runs into two other High school kids. "Hold! Who are you?" "Josh. I just moved here." "From where?" "Los Angeles." They give him a blank look. "LA." "Oh, dude…" "Tubualar." "I'm Jay, this is Ernie." Grabs Jay. "How many times I gotta tell you you… my name ain't Ernie no more, it's Ice. Ice." "This is Ice."

Ice turns around and the word 'ICE' has been cut into back of his hair. "So, let's have a butt." "No thinks, I don't smoke." "They're very health conscious in Los Angeles." Both he and Jay laugh. "You got any cash… Hollywood?" No." "Gee, we don't get any smokes from you; we don't get any cash, what am I supposed to do with my afternoon?" "Maybe you could learn to breathe through your nose." Jay thinks this is hilariously funny and busts out a laugh. He stops when Ice gives him a hard look. Looking at

Josh's shoes. "Whoa. Check out the new cross trainers." "Cool. Let me try 'em on." Josh goes to leave but Jay stops him. Josh is now riding off but he's not wearing his shoes anymore. "Later, dude!" "See you, Hollywood." Josh's house. Josh arrives home and slams into the house. His parents are downstairs unpacking. "Hey, Josh, how was school?" "It sucked." "Hey watch your language." Storming upstairs. "I can't believe you made move here!" "He wasn't wearing any shoes." "Well, must be some form of protest."

Josh's room. Josh goes in and feeds his fish. It appears that someone is watching him from the closet. To fish. "Hey guys." Goes and lies down on the bed. "Oh…" To himself holding a pillow. "…oh Bonnie. You're soft, I just wanna hug…" Suddenly Josh's sister Tara bursts out of the closet. "Boo!" "Tara!" Laughs. "I scared you. I scared you! Ha Ha!" She jumps on the bed. "I'm Bonnie. Bonnie. Kiss me, I'm Bonnie." "Mom and Dad told you to stay out of my room! "Don't be such a crab." Jumping on bed. "Guess what? You're gonna take me trick-or-treating." "Not this year, Tara." "Mom said you have to." "Well she can take you."


End file.
